


perfect weather says goodbye

by dancer4813



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: But everything else will be jossed with Episode 97, Chapter 1 is Canon Compliant, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, JB needs all the love she can get, Nothing explicit, Spoilers for Episode 95 - One Year Later..., Spoilers for Episode 96 - Family Matters, Tal'dorei Campaign, the other Trickfoots can go die in a hole for all I care, which is completely fine with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancer4813/pseuds/dancer4813
Summary: "Who do you really want to talk to?" Pike asked, and JB was taken aback slightly, lost for words for a moment."Well, you," she replied, throat feeling a bit dry. "We have so much to catch up on - it's been a long time."A combined character study of JB and Pike, exploring the lead-up to and fallout of Episode 96. Mind the tags; potential triggers for emotional and psychological abuse.





	perfect weather says goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes before the story gets underway:
> 
> 1) In this story, as I feel she is in canon, JB is rather naïve, which makes her an unreliable narrator in some cases. This is because I doubt she’s treated much like an adult by anyone else in her family – she seems to be coddled and not in a good or healthy way. Matt also said something about Ogden being the father to both Johan and JB, but while we hear Johan call him “dad”, JB only ever calls him “Uncle Ogden” out loud. I chose to have her simply call him “Ogden” or “father” in her head, as I think there is a connection there, but not as close as the relationship that Johan seems to share with him.
> 
> 2) There are some very mild allusions to emotional and psychological abuse described from the victim's perspective that, while not explicitly described, could be uncomfortable. Mind that warning and keep your own needs in mind before reading.
> 
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think in the comments!

JB really hoped that getting to see Pike again would mean getting to reconnect with her cousin, who’d been spirited away by their great grandfather all those years ago. Pike had been given the chance to be a hero, and had taken that chance. She didn’t want for money or friends or fame or home – she had them all.

And, maybe, if she found her extended family worth it, Pike would share those things with them.

Ogden and Johan were solely interested in the money, while Astra seemed to also enjoy the potential for fame and glory. JB, on the other hand, hoped for a rekindled relationship, or even confirmation of the many stories she’d collected about Pike and her travelling companions over the years.

Either way, to convince Pike they were genuine, they needed a plan. Their four week trek up to Whitestone had mostly consisted of discussing plans (mostly left to Ogden and Johan) so as to find one that would be personal, but not so involved that it would easily fall apart. Once they had devised the story and background of the curse, and of Ogden’s dreams, they worked to make sure that everyone had the same story, and that all details were clear so that neither Pike nor her friends would be able to find holes in it.

JB had recited the story of the curse back to her father and brother before each meal, in full detail, before she was allowed to get food. If she missed anything, she would have to start over before getting something to eat, and if she got something wrong, then her portion was given to Johan and Astra to split.

Most of the time she was able to get it out correctly, but a couple of times (usually on one of her bad days) Ogden would frown at her, interrupting her to let her know what she’d gotten wrong, and Johan would happily scoop up what had been set aside for JB.

Those nights she would go to bed hungry, and since she knew there was no point in arguing or complaining she would grit her teeth and bear it, rubbing the corner of her coarse blanket between her fingers to take her mind off of her stomach.

At least it was better than before – she got at least one meal a day, two if she pulled her weight enough. That compared to the meager rations she’d gotten before Pike’s funds had come via courier with her letter was certainly more than she was used to.

And, as Johan liked to talk about, when they got to Whitestone they’d be able to have even more. Not only would they be treated as the family of one of the heroes of Tal’dorei, but once their plan had come to completion they would have their own money once again.

The story of the curse was a good one, and Pike had been away long enough to not know their family history. As long as they remained consistent, they would be able to trick her into having Ogden “exorcise” the demons from her. He would then be rewarded, most heartily, for helping to save her, and all four of them would live happier with another helping of gold under their belts.

JB had to admit that more money sounded good. She’d never had much of a chance to barter, but she could see how fast it went, even with Johan and Astra trying to make the most of it. Food was expensive, as had been the enchanted staff Ogden needed for the “ritual”, and they’d used most of the gold within a week of starting off on their journey to Whitestone.

Mostly, however, JB was simply looking forward to seeing Pike again.

Her cousin had always been the best part of their family when they were younger – sure, they’d roughhoused plenty as kids, but Pike had never been one to play unfair if she could help it, and she’d always shared anything she managed to steal despite her terrible habit of being caught.

(JB remembered one time, within her first decade, when Pike had scavenged seven whole apples, and the two of them had snuck up to the top of a tree where the rest of the family wouldn’t be able to find them. They’d watched the sunset and laughed as sweet juice dripped down their chins, then cleaned up in the river before heading home, Pike faking really well when she’d said she only found five of them.)

On the contrary, Johan had always been one to hoard everything for himself, especially if it was good, and he hadn’t changed even in thirty years. Of course, as Johan liked to say constantly, that’s just how older brothers were. He was the first in the family, and so, of course, deserved the best.

Ogden had always agreed, and JB didn’t want to argue with her father, so she’d always relented. She was smaller than Johan, and not nearly as good at stealing. JB didn’t need, nor deserve so much, and so she learned to be content with what she got, especially after Pike had gone.

The other thing JB remembered about Pike was that she had also been the best storyteller JB knew. Ogden was one thing, but his stories were always somewhat spooky or tragic in nature, while Pike always imagined things beyond what JB could even dream, like being able to fly with the birds or swim in the oceans, like mermaids. JB’s mother had started teaching the two of them how to read together, and even when Wilhand had taken Pike away from the rest of the family and the lessons had stopped, JB had kept it up, wanting to be able to come up with the same amazing stories as Pike someday.

None of the rest of the family knew how to read very well either, so having that particular skill made her useful – always a good quality for Trickfoots to have.  

(It also meant that she got any books that they managed to pilfer away, which was just a bonus.)

So JB had been excited at the prospect of seeing Pike. While her cousin had sent letters every so often in the first decade or so they’d been apart, detailing life in Westruun, those had dropped away soon after Grog had made his way into them.

Logically, it made sense. Pike would find other friends, especially when JB wasn’t around, and so she wouldn’t need her old friends, her cousins, who couldn’t even properly write back.

And then stories of Vox Machina had begun to filter far and wide. Tales of Beholders, of Fey and living shadows, of the undead and other unimaginable creatures they defeated were spread by word of mouth… and JB couldn’t get enough of it.

At every town they stopped at, even before they had received Pike’s letter, JB would ask after the group, usually getting a retelling of a retelling of some event that was obviously enhanced and exaggerated. But she loved it, more even than the books she had learned to turn to in order to block out the world for a few blessed hours.

And then, when the dragons that had ravaged Tal’dorei and Wildmount were finally thwarted, there were even more stories, even wider spread. Suddenly everyone seemed to know of Vox Machina and were clamoring to tell their own version of how something or other happened.

Surely Pike and her friends would be able to tell her if they were true.

Her father’s plan required that she take care of Ogden even more than she usually did. While his food usually needed to be very soft or even pre-chewed (JB’s mother had always scoffed at his terrible teeth), in order to make him seem even more frail JB was in charge of feeding him, guiding him where he needed to go, and really anything else that needed doing.

Overall it wasn’t really that much more than she already did, and the plan required it, so JB agreed to play along.

Apart from being Ogden’s caretaker, she was also meant to be the “innocent one”, asking questions and appearing unobtrusive. She was meant to agree with the others, as they would be better able to smooth over any difficult questions, and, for the most part, she was only to speak if spoken to.

So again, what she usually did.

It was nothing less than irritating to be reminded of such mundane “rules” every other hour, but their journey was one of the best things that had happened to JB in years.

Seeing Pike would be worth any small discomfort.

-

They’d been detained at the edge of Whitestone by the Pale Guard, despite letting them know that they were relatives of Pike Trickfoot, which had put a damper on everyone else’s mood, but JB couldn’t hold it against the guards. Whitestone had apparently been overtaken by _vampires_ before Vox Machina had shown up, and it was perfectly reasonable for them to be wary.

And, not too long after, Pike had arrived. Johan’s shout had drawn the rest of them out of the carriage, and Ogden had sprung to his feet inside the carriage before remembering himself and hunching over, grabbing the walking stick from where it was propped against the door. JB felt her heart lift at the prospect of finally seeing her cousin again, in the flesh, and hurried her father out and down the side of the carriage so they could get to the introductions and greetings.

JB saw Pike, recognizing her cousin instantly despite her change in appearance over the years. Most drastic was the hair, which had once been dark as JB’s own, but was now white with blue woven through it in braids, colorful beads dotting either side of her head. JB considered her own hair with worry for a moment. It was plain and straight, not even a hint of color, and had never been anything different, but then she brushed those intrusive thoughts aside. Pike had never cared what anyone looked like – she was wonderfully selfless in that way. Even if the two of them didn’t look the same anymore, that didn’t mean anything.

Her cousin had also grown much stronger, able to wear heavy metal armor and even carry a mace on her back. She had a scar across one eye, which JB hadn’t expected, but which she looked forward to hearing the story of, and while Pike looked surprised at the sight of her extended family, she still looked more confident than JB had felt in her entire life.

Pike greeted Johan and Astra, but when she saw JB she immediately came forward to invite her into a hug.

Surprised but delighted, JB melted into her cousin’s embrace, feeling her warmth even through the cool metal of the armor. Neither Ogden nor Johan were very tactile, and Astra liked to touch in all the wrong ways – pulling at JB’s hair and prodding at her clothing, stating how, when they got more money, she’d give JB some sort of makeover.

Pike was something different, something that JB had forgotten about over their years apart – the sincerity of her touch, and the comforting nature of her very presence was soothing, and almost awe-inspiring. So, while the hug ended all too quickly, JB looked forward to more in the near future.

-

Back in her room that evening after dinner, JB curled up on the bed, trying to make it seem more her size despite how large it was.

Everything in the castle was bigger, was almost too big, but she was managing.

She gritted her teeth at the memory of her conversation with Pike – had she been put off by their closeness? JB wondered if she was trying to mend things too fast, or if she was being pushy. It had been a pretty good day and JB didn’t _think_ she’d done something to make Pike feel uncomfortable, but it was always difficult to tell.  

Over the last few months, but especially over the last month or so, JB had rehearsed all of Vox Machina’s names, making sure she could remember how to say them, and who each referred to. JB had never been very good with names, but by making mental notes of their exploits, of who did what and who came from where, it was a bit easier for her to remember.

It had been wonderful to meet them all, if daunting, but it was obvious that Pike felt closer to them than to JB nowadays.

It wasn’t _surprising_ , not at all, but it was a little disheartening, and JB felt a swell of jealousy rise within her, the unfamiliar emotion licking at her heart like a flame.

Most of them were fine – Percival was perfectly polite, if a bit awkward, and _very_ forward, Lady Vex’ahlia was kind from what JB could tell, and the rest were friendly enough, though most were much quieter than JB had expected, but Pike was so very distant, even when it was just the two of them talking.

And then there was Grog.

JB had known Grog was a half-giant, or something of the sort. But not expected someone four times her height who towered over them, and whose arm was practically as big around as JB’s whole body. And still Pike joked with him more than she had ever joked with JB.

JB didn’t hold anything against Grog, but it was impossible to not see the differences they had between them; while JB was weak and mostly useless, Grog could probably tear whole trees in two. He could protect Pike and fight alongside her, or even roughhouse with her, like JB remembered doing oh so long ago.

Releasing a frustrated, strangled shout into her pillow, JB was thankful that the sound didn’t carry well through the thick down. She’d probably made a mess of things, as awkward as she was, and Vox Machina were just being polite and not mentioning it.

Luckily, that was more than Johan had ever done, so at least JB could be grateful for that. She had done her part of the plan so far, had carried out her instructions to the best o her ability.

The one thing JB hadn’t realized before meeting Vox Machina was that they were all so _tall._ To be around them was to be watched, to feel like you were being singled out even among other gnomes, and the memory of the feeling, of their eyes watching her, of that expectation, made her spine crawl.

In the stories, while JB knew that all of Vox Machina were of different races, Pike was their equal, and therefore at their level.

In person, JB had realized that level wasn’t at all physical.

Rolling over to lay on her back, JB sighed, running her fingers over the embroidery on the duvet as she did so.

The ridges were smooth and firm, and JB found the feeling of them soothing beneath her fingertips, much more than her usual blanket was. She continued the motion for several long minutes, letting herself relax and sink into the thick bed that was richer than any she’d ever slept in before.

A few loud noises came from the room next door, a laugh from Johan and a shriek from Astra, then quite a bit more noise. A couple moans filtered through the brickwork, only too recognizable to JB, and she grimaced. They were guests for gods’ sakes.

Letting out an audible breath, JB turned her attention back to the embroidery under her fingers and the repeated patters of triangles and circles and criss-crossing lines. The stitches were easy to follow as she traced it down along her side, then back up again, and helped her take her mind off of her what her brother was doing in the next room.

At least the castle gave them more privacy than the carriage did.

Eventually Astra and Johan fell silent and JB started to really feel tired, the movement of her fingers separate from the feeling of the threads beneath them. But it was a pleasant sort of tired.

They’d already started explaining the “curse” at dinner, and Pike seemed to take it very seriously, biting into the lure of mystery and potential demons to vanquish just as Ogden had said she would. And JB had helped, trying to explain the dream from a different perspective, explaining her part of the story as to why they had come.

It had been a good day, and a productive one.

And as JB drifted off to sleep, she smiled with the thought of how overjoyed Pike would be when she was finally free of her “demons”. Ogden and the others would have saved her, of course, and then they could be happy together, the four of them and Pike, until Vox Machina needed to leave for their next adventure.

 _Yes,_ JB thought to herself just before sleep claimed her. _I think this plan will work after all._


End file.
